


The Best Thing About Camping...

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Camping, Fluff, M/M, My Other Works Are Better Lol, Oneshot, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bart and Jaime go camping.Bluepulse oneshot.





	The Best Thing About Camping...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



“I still don’t see why we need to pack so much stuff?” Bart said in his disapproving tone.

 

“Because hermano this is what people do when they go camping!” Jaime groaned.

 

“Well I don’t see what’s so crash about spending time in the woods waiting to get eaten by a bear or something.” Bart grumbles.

 

It was true that Bart wasn’t overly excited about the concept of camping, or at least, how it had been explained to him. But he had never gone before. The only thing he was excited for was to be spending time alone with his boyfriend. Lately they had been working a lot and spent so much time with the team on missions that they both missed having alone time with another.

 

“So are you ready?” Jaime said panting as he shoved the car boot shut with all his might.

 

“I guess…” Bart responded.

 

“Come on carino! It will be fun! I promise!” Jaime said smiling now.

 

“Okay…” Bart said with a warm smile.

 

They both hopped in the car and started driving.

 

Bart was in control of the AUX cord and selected the songs they listened to. Bart was very much into pop and played the latest hits. They both had a ball screaming lyrics at each other at the top of their lungs.

 

Bart was literally dancing and bopping around in his chair which Jaime couldn’t contain his laughter at. In fact, Jaime was perhaps a little too distracted by Bart’s performance.

 

After a few hours on the road they decided to take a break. Bart and Jaime were both instinctively thinking the same thing.

 

“Chicken Whizees?” they both asked at exactly the same time.

 

They both laughed and high-fived congratulating themselves on the timing.

 

They shared a few packets and Bart even made a game of seeing how many he could fit in his mouth. Whilst Jaime found the sight quite disturbing, he was oddly curious to see just how many Bart could fit. The answer was an astonishing 92.

 

“You try!” Bart muffled when he knew he couldn’t fit anymore, sending crumbs cascading down his shirt.

 

“I’m good!” Jaime chuckled placing his in front of him defensively. 

 

Noticing this Bart decided to lean over muffling through his still fully loaded mouth of chips, “How about a kiss?”

 

“Gross no!” Jaime jeered pushing Bart away as he tried to kiss him.

 

They were busy wrestling and Bart was just spilling crumbs everywhere. Bart was now genuinely hungry for a kiss so he actually chewed and swallowed now having the concentration to overpower Jaime and kiss him properly.

 

Jaime didn’t pull away. He liked kissing Bart after he had eaten something delicious. 

 

Jaime eventually pulled away after a solid minute of making out.

 

“Bart if we keep kissing we will never get there before sundown.”

 

“I’m fine with that.” Bart said smirking.

 

Jaime tilted his head and licked his lips actually considering the notion for a moment. Then he decided against it.

 

“Alright we are getting back on track!” Jaime said enthusiastically.

 

“Alright!” Bart said as he fumbled for the AUX cord again.

 

It wasn’t too long until it started.

 

“Are we there yet?” Bart asked.

 

“No carino, I’ll let you know when we get there.” Jaime said calmly.

 

Unfortunately Bart kept asking the time between each repeat of the question decreasing the longer they were on the road.

 

Jaime was getting crazy frustrated and didn’t even notice when Bart’s question was no longer the same.

 

“Uhh Jaime, was that not just the exit we needed to take?” Bart asked looking at the map knowingly.

 

“Oh shoot!” Jaime snapped.

 

He veered the car around and went down the exit.

 

“Yay we’re finally here!” Jaime said with relief.

 

“Cool!” Bart said rolling down his window to fully lean out and inspect the area.

 

They both got out the car when they came to a stop.

 

“So what now?” Bart inquired.

 

“We make shelter!” Jaime said puffing out his chest feeling the cliche masculinity coursing through him in mental preparation for assembling the tent.

 

“With what?” Bart asked looking around at the nature surrounding them seeing nothing of any use.

 

Jaime shook his head. It was amazing how many things Bart didn’t know. It made Jaime sad but at the same time he enjoyed educating Bart about some of these things because some of the time; whatever it was he was teaching Bart about would be really cool or awe inspiring and Jaime loved being able to see Bart’s reaction first hand. Not to mention Bart revered Jaime as a god when he introduced him to things that were truly incredible. 

 

You should have seen Bart when Jaime first showed him a starry sky one night early on in their friendship. Bart had actually cried overwhelmed by its sheer beauty.

 

Anyway, Jaime responded.

 

“With a tent!”

 

“Oh. I mean I know what one is but I don’t know how to build one?” Bart said slightly embarrassed.

 

“That’s okay. I do.” Jaime beamed reassuringly.

 

Jaime had never assembled a tent before, he had only watched as his father had done it when they had gone camping. It never looked difficult when his father did it.

 

It only took a few minutes for Jaime to realize he was struggling to figure out how to set the tent up. Khaji Da offered his help but Jaime was too proud to accept it.

 

Bart watched as Jaime got more and more angry trying to set up the tent until he cursed in Spanish and kicked the slumped attempt at a tent he had created.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, Blue calm down!” Bart said coming over to hug Jaime from behind.

 

“I can’t get this stupid tent up!” Jamie yelled frustrated with himself.

 

“It’s okay Blue we don’t even need it. We could always sleep in the car? That’d probably be more comfortable anyway.” Bart offered.

 

“No but I wanted to build this for us. I wanted to impress you!” Jaime said still looking forward. After a pause, he added, “I feel like a failure…”

 

“Where did that come from!?” Bart ogled.

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Jaime said as he looked down at the ground.

 

“Jaime what is going on?” Bart asked as he walked around in front of Jaime now to make eye contact as he was genuinely concerned.

 

“I don’t know Bart, I just don’t like having to ask for help, well not in front of you. I don’t want you to think I am dumb or something.” Jaime mumbled.

 

“Jaime, if you think that I think you’re dumb, well than you are dumb!” Bart said with a soft laugh.

 

“Jaime, it’s okay to ask for help?” Bart said knowing that Khaji Da would have known how to assemble the tent and that clearly Jaime chose to ignore the scarab’s help. He moved the hand he had on Jaime’s shoulder to intertwine with Jaime’s hand instead before patting it with his other free hand.

 

“I know. I just wanted to impress you.” Jaime said looking down at Bart’s feet.

 

Bart released hold of his hand to use his thumb to lift Jaime’s face back up to meet his own.

 

“I am impressed by you already! You don’t have to know everything Jaime. Nobody’s perfect.” Bart said.

 

Jaime already knew these had been true. He just wanted to impress Bart with his knowledge.

 

“Jaime, I am constantly asking for you to explain things to me. You’re like my personal encyclopedia!” Bart chuckled.

 

“I’d never thought of it that way.” Jaime stuttered. Bart was always asking for Jaime’s help. So what if he didn’t know a thing or two from time to time. He was still a huge help to Bart and he was only realizing this now.

 

“Thanks Bart.” Jaime said hugging Bart.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bart mused.

 

“Let’s give this tent thing another go with Khaji’s help shall we?” Bart said smiling over at Jaime.

 

“Okay!” Jaime said smiling back at him.

 

Khaji Da helped the pair assemble the tent. Jaime and Bart both thanked the scarab afterwards to which it contently chirped on Jaime’s spine. Jaime and the scarab were both similar in the sense that they liked to be helpful and Jaime started to think about this as Bart unrolled his sleeping bag in the tent.

 

“So what do we do next?”

 

“We can build a fire and make smores?” Jaime offered.

 

“What are smores?” Bart asked tilting his head in a confused manner.

 

“What? You’ve never had a smore before? Ohmygodhowhaveyouneverhadonebefore!” Jaime said flailing his arms around in pain. Sometimes it was painful hearing about the magical things Bart had never experienced.

 

“So what’s a smore?” Bart repeated.

 

“Trust me will you love it!” Jaime said grinning cheekily knowing waiting to find out would drive Bart insane.

 

“I want to know now though!” Bart whined.

 

“Just trust me!” Jaime said putting an end to any further whining by kissing Bart on the lips. He shut up.

 

“Ok Bart, we need sticks and logs of wood. We can go around and collect some around in the forest, we should probably-” Jaime began.

 

But Bart disappeared leaving him hanging only to return a moment later carrying a huge stack of assorted sticks and logs. All of which were perfect for the fire.

 

Jaime used a flint and stone to start the fire. Bart was impressed.

 

The fire began to grow quickly as it absorbed the forest air and came to life.

 

Jaime went to the car and grabbed out the bags of marshmallows, chocolate, cookies and extra long skewers.

 

“So, you hold a marshmallow over the fire on a skewer and then when it is done, you place it between the two cookies with a bit of chocolate.” Jaime said with a glint of excitement in his eyes eager to see Bart’s reaction when he tried one.

 

“Okay?” Bart said unsure of how the combination of said ingredients could be as amazing as Jaime made them out to be.

 

Bart observed Jaime and copied as held out his marshmallow over the fire.

 

Bart was too busy watching the reflection of the fire light up Jaime’s caramel eyes and breathe new life into them to notice his marshmallow was beginning to burn.

 

“Bart!” Jaime yelled bringing him back down to Earth.

 

“What?” Bart asked worried.

 

“Your marshmallow is burning!” Jaime said pointing at it with his free hand.

 

“What? Oh!” Bart said as he immediately sought out the marshmallow hidden amongst the flames.

 

Bart started to lift his stick but as he did the marshmallow began to melt either side of it before falling into the fire.

 

“My marshmallow!” Bart screamed dramatically as it fell into the fire.

 

Jaime laughed at the genuinely dramatic tone Bart has used.

 

“It’s okay carino! We have plenty of marshmallows! Grab another one!” Jaime said smiling to let Bart know it was alright.

 

Bart took a moment to look at the marshmallow he’d lost as it became one with the fire.

 

“Naww… my poor marshmallow is feeling the mode!” Bart said looking at it apologetically as if it was an ant he had just stepped on.

 

Jaime laughed again and got so carried away he also lost his marshmallow to the fire.

 

“Oh no!” he screeched as he stood up trying to save it.

 

Bart was able to laugh himself now.

 

“You feeling marshmoded?” Bart said looking over at Jamie with a grin.

 

“Ha. Ha.” Jaime quipped unamused.

 

“Ok let’s both concentrate this time and do it properly!” Jaime said sternly.

 

They both grabbed a new marshmallow and tried again and this time succeeded.

 

Following Jaime’s lead, Bart placed the marshmallow in between the cookies and chocolate.

 

Bart noticed Jaime was staring at him intently now.

 

“So I just take a bite?” Bart asked.

 

“Yes!” Jaime said chuckling a bit.

 

Bart placed the strange looking concoction in his mouth and bit down.

 

His palette was the sand on the beach and the flavors of the smore came crashing over it like a tsunami. The different variations of sweetness from each of the ingredients wrestled for dominance in Bart’s mouth and just as he thought the sweet rush was over. He noticed the specs of burnt, gooey, marshmallow linger as they said one last goodbye before sliding down his throat. It was almost like the specs of marshmallow were still on fire. It felt like there were embers in his mouth. Oddly enough, he felt like he could feel them swirl around his eyes.

 

Jaime watched his grin growing as he saw Bart’s face swoon in pleasure.

 

“I told you it was good! Didn’t I?” Jaime said grinning really widely.

 

“Wow… that was so crash!” Bart said not wanting to have opened his mouth as he still hadn’t quite finished appreciating his first ever smore.

 

“Worth the wait?” Jaime questioned.

 

“Definitely!” Bart enthused.

 

“Thanks for showing me Jaime.” Bart said walking up to him to give him a hug.

 

“My pleasure carino.” Jaime said hugging him back.

 

They spent a good hour making smores. Khaji Da began to warn Jaime about his and Bart’s sugar intake out of concern for their health. Jaime and Bart just laughed and ignored it. They appreciated Khaji Da caring, but the smores were so good they weren’t stopping until they ran out of marshmallows.

 

When they were done they decided to call it a night.

 

They both got into their sleeping bags.

 

“Jaime?” Bart asked.

 

“Yes Bart?”

 

“My sleeping bag is too small, can I sleep in yours?” Bart asked in the most guilt tripping tone he could manage.

 

“Fine!” Jaime said laughing knowing Bart’s sleeping bag was perfectly adequate.

 

“As long as you don’t smore!” Jaime said lingering on the focal point of his pun.

 

“Good one babe!” Bart praised. Bart knew his puns were better but he appreciated Jaime making the effort so always made sure to make him feel good about his jokes.

 

They both laughed as Bart slithered into the sleeping bag head first meaning his head was in length with Jaime’s feet. Bart preceded to twist and turn awkwardly crawling up over the top of Jaime. Jaime laughed awkwardly as Bart crawled up him like a koala on a tree.

 

Bart settled on top of Jaime with his head laid sideways on his broad chest. Jaime didn’t mind.

 

“Love you Jaime!” Bart practically sang.

 

“Love you too Bart.” Jaime responded lovingly.

 

And with that Bart fell asleep to the calming rhythm that was the slow rise and fall of Jaime’s chest as he breathed. Jaime didn’t take long to fall asleep as Bart radiated off heat like he was Jaime’s own personal space heater. Jaime fell asleep with a smile on his face; resisting the urge to laugh as many of Bart's strands of hair tickled his chest as he breathed.


End file.
